What Happens Next
by Darling Pretty
Summary: Mary returns to Cherry Tree Lane for Bert and her happily ever after. Sequel to Every Story Has A Story!


**I semi-promised a sequel/epilogue to Every Story and it's finally here! Thank you for sticking with me for so long!**

**And, as always, I continue to own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Bert stops drawing when he feels the shift in the wind and sees the clouds in the sky, scrambling up to the rooftops to search for that familiar silhouette in the sky.<p>

He grins when he spots the woman holding an umbrella in the sky. The grin gets wider as she moves closer, then morphs into a look of open-mouthed surprise when she doesn't pass right overhead. Instead, she steps lightly down onto a chimney, then to the roof itself. When she has both feet on the ground, she closes her umbrella and dusts her skirt off primly.

"'ello, Mary," he says from his post across the roof.

She smiles, unsurprised by his presence. "Hello, Bert. And how are you today?"

"Considerably better now, thanks for asking. 'ow 'ave you been?"

"I've been quite well, thank you."

There's a silence that comes after that—it's not quite awkward, but it isn't quite comfortable either. It's been almost two years since Mary left Cherry Tree Lane. They've seen each other sporadically, as frequently as her schedule will allow her days off or time between charges. But she's never specifically sought him out before, not before she's gone and introduced herself to her next set of children.

"Well then," she sighs. "I don't suppose you might have a kiss to spare?"

He laughs. "I might. You're a little far away though."

She takes a few slow steps towards him, then waits for him to make up the difference. He shakes his head, but she stubbornly waits. Finally he gives in and closes the distance between them. "Welcome 'ome, Mary," he tells her.

"Thank you," she smiles.

"Well, aren't you goin' t' welcome me 'ome too?" he asks.

"Whatever for?" she laughs. "You haven't gone anywhere!"

"I think you underestimate the power of your presence, Mary. It isn't 'ome unless you're 'ere."

She blushes, turning her face away from him and covering her mouth with a gloved hand. "You're too good to me, Bert," she informs him.

"Nonsense," he disagrees cheerfully. "I like t' think I'm just good enough for ya."

She shakes her head with a laugh. "You make no sense."

"An' you make too much of it. See? We're well matched."

"I never said we weren't," she points out. They move to sit on the bricks surrounding the nearest chimney. "Have you heard from the Banks lately?" she inquires softly.

"Jane n' Michael are getting so big. You'd 'ardly recognize 'em! An' Mr. and Mrs. Banks… well, t' tell ya the truth, I think they 'ave another little one on the way."

She smiles at the news, but there's just the tiniest bit of sadness behind it.

He takes her hand and squeezes. "They ask about ya every time I seem them, Mary. Even Mr. Banks."

The corners of her mouth turn down in confusion. "I don't understand. Usually by this time, the children have forgotten about me."

"Well, I can't say I blame 'em," he comments. "I'd never want to forget you!"

"_You'll _never have to," she retorts, sticking her nose in the air.

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad in some way?"

"No," she chuckles. "At this point, I've quite forgiven you for seducing me."

"W-what?" Bert stammers. Then he tries to sputter out a defense that he would _never _do anything that might taint her virtue, that he'd never push her any farther than she'd be willing to go, that he'd never once behaved in such an ungentlemanly manner.

She laughs merrily. "I was kidding, Bert. You _must _know I'd trust you with my life."

He glares playfully at her, putting a hand on the back of her neck to bring her in for another kiss. She smiles against his lips but he frowns when he notices something missing and pulls away.

"What's wrong?" she asks nervously.

"Mary, where's the chain?"

"Chain?"

"The chain I gave you, with the… with the…" he stumbles when he reaches the part about the partial engagement ring that is currently _not _on the chain around her neck where it's been for two years.

"Oh, I took it off," she says simply, getting up and moving to stand a couple of yards away.

"W-why would you do that?"

"Well, it seemed a bit silly to be wearing a chain without anything on it."

"What d'you mean? Of course there was something on it! There was a ring on it!"

She shakes her head. "Not anymore."

"What?"

Slowly, she takes off her gloves and holds up her left hand. A familiar gold band with a small diamond sits comfortably on her ring finger. "Rings are meant to be worn on fingers anyways."

"Mary," he hesitates, unwilling to get his hopes up too high. "D'you mean t' tell me that-"

"I'd love nothing more than to be your wife, Bert. That is, if you'll still have me."

He laughs and there's never been a more joyous sound in the world. "Of course I'll still have ya! What kind of fool do ya take me for?"

She raises an eyebrow with a smile. "One in love, I'm hoping."

"Oh, sure," he agrees with a nod and approaches her to wrap his arms around her waist. "That one I am."

"You make me absolutely silly," she breathes as he bends to kiss her and she throws her arms around his neck.

When the need for oxygen finally outweighs the desire for contact, they pull away. Mary coughs demurely and fixes her hair.

"I love you, Mary Poppins," Bert says, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Her eyes drift closed and she leans into his touch, covering his hands with hers.

"Mary, your 'ands are freezing!" he exclaims, springing back and clasping both of her hands in his, rubbing them to try to warm them up.

She laughs. "They always are. My feet too. There is a practical reason I always wear gloves, you know."

"Bloody 'ell, Mary, you're like an icicle!" He brings her hands up to his mouth and blows warm breath on them.

"Well, now you know my dark secret," she jokes. "Do you think you can manage a marriage to someone with cold hands and feet?"

"Long as those cold feet don't stop the wedding, we'll be just fine!" he assures her. "You may 'ave to wear socks and gloves to bed though…"

She colors at the suggestion of their marriage bed. She's gotten quite used to loving Bert, the increased heart rate, the goofy smiles, the caring touches—that all feels as natural as anything she's ever done. But lust isn't exactly a feeling a practically perfect nanny is fully prepared to feel, at least, not if she's truly practically perfect. Sometimes, when she sees him after a long absence, she has to sit down for a minute, just to catch her breath and calm herself down. There have, of course, been moments when they're alone and that passion has nearly gotten them in trouble, but one of them has always moved away. After the wedding, there will be no more moving away.

"Mary, are you _blushing_?" Bert teases her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Certainly not!" she exclaims quickly.

He rewards her vehemence with a skeptical look.

"I'm not," she insists.

"Then why," he grins, kissing her right cheek, "are your cheeks," he moves to kiss her left cheek, "so very flushed?" He finishes by kissing her lips again.

"Well, perhaps if you wouldn't fluster me so much," she murmurs with a laugh.

"Well, per'aps if you wouldn't be so flusterable!" he laughs.

"Flusterable isn't a word," she points out.

"That's never stopped you before."

She laughs merrily and he joins in. Suddenly, her laughter dies away. "Bert," she says seriously. "We'll be happy, won't we?"

"The 'appiest," he promises her. "Oh, maybe not everyday'll be sunshine, but I love you an' I'll never stop trying t' make you 'appy."

"I love you too, Bert." She stops for a moment and studies him.

"What?" he asks.

"I don't want a large wedding," she announces.

"O-okay." He stumbles over the word, trying to follow her thought process.

"I want a small wedding. Sensible, nothing fancy. Just us and a few guests. And I'd like it to be soon, if that's alright with you."

"Mary?"

"I've wasted too much time fighting how I feel about you, Bert. I don't want to waste any more time not being your wife."

He rewards her with a lopsided smile. "Well, I can't find anything wrong with that!"

She reaches out to touch his cheek. "Oh no!" he exclaims. "You keep those cold 'ands away from me!"

"Fine," she huffs, turning away from him. "I shan't touch you ever."

Suddenly he sees exactly what the downside of his teasing could theoretically be. "Aw, come on, Mary…"

"No, if my cold hands are such a deterrent, then I shan't touch you," she threatens, trying to hide her smile.

He pulls her close again and kisses her quite thoroughly, every bit of love and affection transmitted perfectly.

When they separate, she's out of breath. "So what happens next?" she asks. Her eyes search his for an answer.

"Now," he says, taking her hand in his. "We go an' we 'ave a new adventure."

"And a _fine _adventure it'll be," she replies with a smile.

They stay on that rooftop to watch the sunset. London lights up, almost as if by magic, and above it all, Mary Poppins and Bert watch the world go by.

0ooo0

Jane sighs, staring out the window. Life is wonderful, but sometimes, when the wind blows just right, she can't help but miss Mary Poppins.

Suddenly a dark spot appears in the sky. Jane frowns and watches it get closer. "Michael!" she cries in excitement. "Michael, come here!"

"What?" he sulks, coming over.

"Look!"

He does as instructed and gasps.

"Michael, she's come back!"

They run downstairs, hollering with joy. Both of their parents come into the foyer to see what is the matter. "She's come back!" Michael explains.

"Who?" their father asks.

The doorbell rings. Mrs. Banks opens it. "Mary Poppins!" she exclaims happily.

"Hello," Mary nods, properly fastening her umbrella.

"Mary Poppins!" both children yell and scramble to hug her.

"Well, hello!" Mary laughs.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Mr. Banks asks.

"Oh, I do hope I'm not intruding," Mary says.

"Nonsense, nonsense!" Mr. Banks blusters. "You're always welcome here, Mary Poppins."

"Mary Poppins," Winifred asks, her eyes sparkling. "Did you have something to tell us?"

"As a matter of fact," Mary says, "I do."

"Well?" Mrs. Banks' face conveys the breathless anticipation the entire family feels.

"Perhaps you remember Mr. Alfred?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Mr. Banks exclaims. "He's swept our chimney on more than one occasion."

"Well, he and I have decided that… We are…" Mary falters just a bit, trying to find the right phrasing.

"You and Bert what, Mary Poppins?" Jane speaks up.

"We're going to be married."

Winifred claps her hands together in excitement. Michael and Jane both wrap their arms around her waist. Even Mr. Banks offers up a hearty congratulations.

"When is the wedding?" Winifred asks.

"Next week," Mary answers, trying to keep her smile in check. "We were hoping you would all join us."

"Well, it is terribly short notice," Mr. Banks grumbles.

"Now, George," Winifred says, a warning in her voice.

"My apologies, Mr. Banks. I would have given you sooner notice, but I, myself, only found out today."

"You're planning a wedding in a week?" Winifred sounds stunned. "You can't plan a wedding in a week!"

Mary sends her a rather scalding look and she backs down. "Well, I suppose _you _can," she amends.

"Oh yes!" Jane exclaims. "Mary Poppins can do _anything_!"

Mary laughs. "Perhaps not _anything_," she concedes.

"Anything," Jane insists stubbornly.

Mary looks at Jane and Michael, a good stern nanny gaze that has them standing up straighter and holding their breaths in anticipation of what she might say. "Is that nursery of yours clean?" she asks.

They both avoid eye contact.

"I should very much appreciate an answer," Mary says haughtily. "I don't ask questions unless I want an answer."

"No," they admit.

"Then might I suggest you go tidy it?"

The children scramble to do as bidden—no one ever wants to disappoint Mary Poppins.

"This is all very sudden," Mr. Banks comments. Mary has to smile at his almost protective demeanor.

"Oh, not at all," she says lightly. "Bert and I have intended this for nearly two years now, but it's only just now that the timing has worked out."

"Well, congratulations!" Winifred says again. "And actually, we've been meaning to write you…"

"Winifred," George admonishes.

A small smile graces Mary's face. "This wouldn't have anything to do with my being a nanny, would it?" she asks slyly.

"Well, as a matter of fact," Winifred blushes, absentmindedly touching her stomach.

"I'm going to take a few months off to settle into everything," Mary explains. "But I shall be happy to look in on you every once in awhile. Bert and I would be happy to watch Jane and Michael for a few days after the baby arrives."

Winifred sends a proud look her husband's way. "You see, George, I _told _you she'd know about the baby!"

Mary bites back a laugh. "In all honesty, mum, you _are_ starting to show."

Winifred's hand flies to her stomach and she looks down, studying it. "Oh! Oh, I suppose you're right!"

"Well, congratulations to the both of you."

Winifred surprises Mary by pulling her into a hug. "Oh, Mary Poppins! It seems like everything is just working out."

Mary laughs and even returns Winifred's hug momentarily. "Indeed. Now I really must be going. I _do _have a wedding to plan!"

The Banks both laugh and congratulate her before she lets herself out.

0ooo0

Bert wakes up with quite possibly the widest grin ever on his face. It fades slightly when he reaches over to the other side of his bed and finds it empty. He gets up and wanders out to the kitchen of the small apartment. The grin returns.

"Say," he says, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Mary's waist. "I think you look better in my shirt than I do!"

Mary laughs merrily, turning her attention from the stove to kiss him. She looks down at the dress shirt that he discarded last night. "That, my darling, is because _I _look good in anything!"

"An' nothing at all!" he continues.

Her mouth drops open and she blushes profusely as she swats his chest. "Bert!" she scolds.

"What? Can't a guy comment on 'ow gorgeous 'is wife is?"

"He might leave her state of undress out of it!"

"Says the woman wearing me shirt."

"Alright, that is _quite _enough of that!"

"Mary Poppins, you know I love you."

"It's Alfred now," she reminds him. "Mary Alfred… How heavenly that sounds!"

"I'm rather fond of it," he agrees.

"And my cold feet didn't ruin your night's sleep?" she teases.

"Oh, no, not at all," he responds. "I 'ad something else to distract me."

She glares at him and turns her attention back to breakfast. "You just keep going, Herbert Alfred, and see how cold my feet can be."

He kisses her cheek and takes the spatula from her. "You go sit down. I'll make breakfast."

"You?" she asks skeptically.

"I 'appen to be quite good at cooking!" he exclaims. "Particularly breakfast!"

"Huh," she sighs, sitting down at the table. "The things you learn about a man when you marry him!"

"I'll 'ave you know I 'ave lots of 'idden talents you 'aven't seen yet."

She smiles softly. "And I look forward to a lifetime of finding them out."

He forgets breakfast for a moment and pulls her up and into his arms. "I love you, Mary Mine. For always an' forever."

"And I you, Bert. For always and forever."

He cups her cheek in his hand and kisses her passionately. "Bert?" she whispers after a few moments.

"Mmhmm?"

"Breakfast is burning,"

"What? Oh!"

She giggles as she watches him sprint over to the stove to take the food from the heat. When he's certain that nothing else will burn and that the stove's burners are out, he brings the plates of food over to the table. But instead of sitting down, he takes her into his arms again. "Now where were we?" he asks. She responds by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him for all she's worth.

In the end, it doesn't even matter that breakfast was burned, for by the time they get to it, it's stone cold.

* * *

><p><strong>I was kind of inspired by an interview Julie Andrews gave where she mentioned that she played Mary as if she was very prim and proper on the outside, but had a bit of a secret side. I like that idea because that's always how I've seen Mary. Anyways... I hope you liked it and it lived up to expectations!<strong>

** -Juli-**


End file.
